


Of Cellphones and Family

by Mischel



Series: Supernatural s12 Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Mary and technology, Mary goes through Dean's phone, Mary-Centric, but Mary doesn't figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: So I noticed it was Dean's phone Mary had when she went back to the house. And this is a coda fanfic about what she finds in Dean's phone before she leaves the motel room. Implied Destiel, but she doesn't figure it out, she just stumbles upon a few photos of Cas in Dean's phone and wonders how close they really are. Well, I hope you'll like it :)





	

She sat down on the bed again, closing her eyes and holding her son's _phone_ in her hand. She couldn't believe how much has changed over the last three decades, and although both Sam and Dean promised to teach her everything, she wasn't sure she could take it any longer.

 

They were her sons, her family, but at the same time... they were _strangers_. She could see her 4-year-old Dean in the man in front of her, but Sammy... he was like a complete different person. She knew he was her son, she noticed a few things they shared. She shared different things with Dean, she noticed that too. Like the love for bacon.

 

But every moment she spent with them reminded her of how much she'd missed. Like Sammy's first fallen out teeth, Dean's first crush, problems at school or any other thing a mother should be there for. She should have been there. She should have never made a deal with Yellow Eyes, but... what could she have done when John was lying next to her, dead?

 

Mary sighed and looked at the phone Dean gave her. He taught her how to use it... sort of. She turned the screen on and swiped her finger across it, unlocking it. There was a photo on the background, with Dean, Sam and Castiel and an old man in a wheelchair, all standing in an old cabin. She read about him in John's diary, that was Bobby.

 

A little smile appeared on Mary's face.

 

This was her sons' family. They never thought she could come back and be a part of that family. But could she ever fit? Could she just ignore the mourning she felt for her two little boys? For her husband?

 

She let her finger slightly brush against Sam's chest, smiling down at the photo, but then the photo suddenly disappeared and she realized the phone was showing her Dean's contact list. She could see Sam, Castiel, Bobby, John, someone called Ellen H. and Jo H., and some friend Garth. When she swiped her finger up, the list scrolled down and showed her three more names – Jody Mills, Benny and Crowley, the king of Hell.

 

Mary raised her eyebrow, looking suspiciously at the number – 666. Her son was friends with the king of Hell? She shook her head and put the phone down, shutting off the screen. She didn't know how to get back to the photo she saw anyway.

 

Instead of Dean's phone, she took the older-looking phone from the motel room they were in and tried to call the mother of the little boy who grabbed her arm. She wanted to focus on the case again, she needed to stop thinking about all the years she wasn't there for her children.

 

After she found out the name of the boy – Lucas, she decided to go back to the house and try to find out more from him. She took Dean's phone from the bed and stopped before putting it into her pocket. She looked down at it and unlocked it again.

 

And there it was. The photo of her boys, Castiel and Bobby. She wondered where Bobby was now. Castiel was living with Sam and Dean in the bunker, she found out when he stayed with them over the whole week. And she was glad her sons have found a friend in the hunting life, even though he was an angel.

 

She always used to say that angels were looking after them. Now she knew she wasn't wrong.

 

Mary looked at a little blue square that covered a bit of Bobby's wheelchair and read _gallery._ She hesitantly touched it and the screen immediately abandoned the photo and took her to the gallery with many more photos.

 

She sat down back on the bed and touched one of them. There was Castiel, smiling down at the camera with a smile she hasn't seen on him yet. It was bright and genuine, _happy._ She didn't know how to move to another photo, but she was determined to try it, so she started touching the screen and swiping her finger across it until the picture changed to another, leaving her with a satisfied smile on her face.

 

It was a picture of someone's dead body without a heart. Dean probably used this to show Sam that it was a werewolf they were hunting. She repeated the movement with her fingers and found several more pictures of blood and bodies, fangs and sigils. But she knew there had to be another photo of Sam or Bobby somewhere, so she kept going through the bloody photos until she found one she finally liked.

 

There was Sam, almost ten years younger thank now it seemed, sleeping in the car with a... was that a plastic spoon in his mouth? Mary covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a laugh. Dean must have taken that photo, a very long time ago.

 

She found more photos of Sam and bloody pieces of bodies and a couple more pictures of Castiel, some of which seemed to be taken without the angel knowing. Mary wondered how close he was to her sons. Whether Cas also had a _cellphone_ with pictures of Sam and Dean.

 

She wondered whether in time, there would be new pictures of her with her sons and Castiel.

 

With that thought in her mind, she turned the phone off and put it into her pocket, finally leaving the motel room with the weapons bag over her shoulder and a flashlight in another.

 

She knew she was burying herself in hunting to avoid dealing, but what else could she do? Her sons were now older than her, and that was not normal. Her husband was dead, and she couldn't just stop thinking about it.

 

And besides, Lucas needed her help.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes - I'm not native speaker. Well, I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
